Anastasia 4 Who is she?
by garfieldsinger
Summary: A curse, A death, A lost love, A lost power, A lost kiss. Third chapter up! please r&r Rose is property of garfieldsinger
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE, A CURSE

There was no way to run. She was trapped. Was this the end? Anastasia, A creepy voice called.

Anastasia knew who it was. She froze in fear. A dark figure came up. Anastasia stopped panicking.

A long,bony finger ran through her red hair. She smiled. Rapsutin? She asked quietly. Yes dear? Said Rapsutin.

I love you, she whispered. I love you too,Rapsutin said. They kissed.

Anastasia woke up at 8:00 AM and saw she was kissing her pillow. Rose sat on the bed and brushed her hair.

Rose? said Anya. What? asked Rose. Promise me if i tell you this secret you wont get mad. I wont said Rose.

I am in love with Rapsutin, Murmered Anya. Rose's heart jumped. What? She asked. Him? The one who destroyed your whole family?

I just can't describe it. said anya. Just then a White bat flew through the open window. Special delivery. He said,dropping a small box on the bed.

Rose grabbed the bat out of mid-air. Woah there bartok you arent going nowhere. Anya opened the box. Inside were Roses,anyas favorite flowers And A heart shaped box of chocolates. They were her favorites, Coconut powder and Bananas. The card said thinking of you. It was signed With all my love, Rapsutin. Rose saw the card. anya opened her email. Rose typed if the card you sent anya was true that would not be a lot of love. then hit send.

Bartok flew away. Anya ate all the chocolates, Finding a suprise gem in eeach one. There was a heart in the center with a turqiouse in it. The turquose was anyas birth stone.

In the rest she found One emerald,One ruby,One sapphire and One diamond.

Ugh said rose.

 **So that was chapter one. please r &r**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO! A DEATH,A LOST POWER AND A LOST LOVE!

One warm afternoon on the port alexandre 3 they were fighting.

Hey rose you give me that back! screamed rapsutin.

Rose put the bottle on the ground.

Rose please give him that back. said anya

SHUT UP ANYA!

anya was silent.

RAPSUTIN YOU DESTROYED ANYAS FAMILY! ME AND MY FAMILY IS THE ONLY FAMILY SHE HAS LEFT! AND NOW YOUR "FRIEND" IS TRYING TO DESTROY US! yelled rose.

HE IS NOT MY FRIEND! yelled rapsutin

SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! DO SIDVANYA! DASIDVANYA! yelled rose.

ROSE NO! cried anya.

Rose crushed the bottle under her foot. Rapsutin screamed and fell backwards promptly dying.

no. said anya

 **Rapsutin was dead...**

 **-A Lost Power-**

rose made the ground turn to ice. her outfit turned to the ice dress,ice shoes,ice necklace,ice earrings,ice bracelet and ice crown she always wore when she made stuff turn to ice.

oddly enough she looked up and anya was wearing the exact same thing. anya had a circle of bare ground around her and rose couldnt touch it. but oddly enough the circle was turning into ice. the ice was coming from...anyas hands? rose stared. she and anya had the exact same powers. she couldnt belive it.

we have the exact same powers. rose said i know anya said. the ice melted and turned to water. melting ice fell fast from roses fingers.

anyas feet were touching the bottom under the water. splish splash she said. then roses eyes widened in fear. the water was freezing! rose had climbed up on the side of the boat. she yelled at anya to run off the boat but the ice was too screamed and fell. she picked herself up and ran. she ran to a rotting thing. she remembered one month ago. when... rapsutin was killed by rose. she cried. even when she held the rotting corpse of rapsutin it didnt comfort her. she still cried as if she was going to kiss the corpse but the ice froze her and dragged her soul to limbo with rapsutin.

 **Anya was dead...**

- **A Lost Love** -

upon landing in limbo anya started crying. why am i here? she thought. what did roses evil powers do? then anya thought everything that had happened to her life was because of rose. anya hated rose now. maybe it would have been better had rose never been born. princess? she heard a male voice say. a white bat flew over to her. he said in that same male voice "Princess why are you here?" oh bartok she said. Roses powers froze me in the ice. bartok said that rapsutin had been very sad without anya. bartok took anya to rapsutin. Anastasia and Rasputin kissed. it was the best thing ever. they loved each other from the bottom of their rotting hearts. Meanwhile on the surface land Rose looked at the forever frozen statue of anya and rapsutin kissing. They really did love each other,rose said.

 **True love...**


End file.
